


Star Wars

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [1]
Category: Girl Meets World, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang takes time to discuss Star Wars, ship wars ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars

“Riley, are you reading Star Wars fanfiction again?” Maya huffed, making grabby hands at her best friends phone. 

 

“Don’t judge me! Poe and Finn are meant for eachother!” The brunette gasped, as if literally wounded at the thought that Maya didn’t see what was so painfully obvious.

 

“Ladies, ladies!” Farkle cried as he slid into Riley’s room through the bay window. “We all know that Han and Luke are the real love story of Star Wars.” Riley squealed in agreement while Maya rolled her eyes, leaning back against the window.

 

“Are we talking about Star Wars?” Zay appeared at the door, a large bowl of pasta in hand. “Because we all know that Han and Leia are THE OTP. Scoundress for life, my homies!”

 

Suddenly Lucas appeared, seemingly from nowhere. “What about Kylo Ren and Rey? Can’t we ship them?”

  
Maya sighed, placing a hand on Lucas’s shoulder, “Ranger, you realize they’re probably related right?” She smirked, “Besides, Rey and Jessika Pava would make a  _ much _ better couple."


End file.
